


The Most Amazing Werewolf Wedding

by KiratheCarrionite



Series: Yeah Werewolves [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Even Bad Canape's, Love Conquers All, M/M, Mawwaige is what bwings us togevar today, and all the aunts, and the uncles, because Jenny is going to FIND YOU with that boutonniere, especially when grandma's planning it, just elope for god's sake, seriously Harvey run, weddings!, werewolf weddings are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiratheCarrionite/pseuds/KiratheCarrionite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey still doesn't understand how this is his life. Getting married? With a host of werewolf relatives about to descend on New York? And somehow all of his co-workers think it's appropriate to criticize his color choices?</p>
<p>Maybe he can still convince Mike to elope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Amazing Werewolf Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> *waves sheepishly*
> 
> So, hey guys. I uh, realize it's Been A While since I promised a sequel to this particular fic. And then I kind of fell off of the fic-writing bandwagon for a while...
> 
> Anyway, if anyone's stuck around or subscribed from Mike the Lamest Werewolf Ever, here you go! Silly werewolf wedding shenanigans for everyone!

Mike, Jenny, and Harvey are playing cards with Elaine. It’s possibly the most intense game of Go-fish that Harvey’s ever played. Elaine and Mike both have their eyes narrowed on their cards, and Jenny is biting her lip in concentration. Harvey has his best poker face on, because he refuses to lose.

The stakes had gotten a little higher once he’d realized that Mike and Elaine were cheating. He wasn’t exactly shocked, but a little embarrassed at how long it’d taken him to figure out. He’s almost 100% sure that Mike is counting cards, and he’s pretty sure Elaine is just making calls with no reference to what’s in her hand whatsoever. He’s not sure if Jenny’s cheating or not, but why take chances now? 

“So when is the wedding?” Elaine asks casually, rearranging her cards for the hundredth time. It’s a confusing enough question that it breaks Harvey’s concentration.

“What?” he asks, looking up from his hand. 

“Grandma,” Mike groans, ducking his head in embarrassment. Jenny snorts. Ah. It’s about them then. 

“Well, I haven’t asked your blessing yet, have I?” Harvey asks cheekily. Elaine just raises an eyebrow. 

“No, you haven’t,” she responds. 

She peruses her cards yet again.

“Does anyone have a two?” she asks primly. Harvey just shakes his head.  
_____

Harvey is relating this humorous story to Donna while they go over his weekly appointments on Monday, when he realizes that she too just has an eyebrow raised.

“What?” he asks, irritated. 

“Oh nothing!” she says, with that too-bright grin that says she’s judging him. Harshly. 

Harvey rolls his eyes at her.

“Well,” she says, pursing her lips and looking down at the tablet in her hand. It’s one of those Donna-specific moves that he hates to love, and he just narrows his eyes at her. 

“What.”

“I just thought you’d proposed to him already,” she says, with that overly studied nonchalance. 

“And why should I propose to Mike?” Harvey says, obviously humoring her. Donna sighs in exaggerated despair. As if the very question is so dumb that she’s disappointed he’s asking it.

“Okay, it's like this. Imagine Mike with someone else.” Donna says. Harvey rolls his eyes. 

“Seriously. Like... take Rachel. Now, you know they're just friends. Mike is gayer than a songbird and Rachel loves her job too much to risk getting fired by the jealous ex-boyfriend. But, lately, you haven't had as much time for him as usual. You're complacent, you're not really willing to make a commitment, and you won't even buy place-mats with him. He and Rachel go out for coffee more and more. You think nothing of it. He wants you to be jealous of her getting more of his time, but you don't, and even though he knows it shouldn't, it festers. Do you really care for him? Do you just like having someone convenient to come home to? He's a little upset, and Rachel decides to take him out for drinks to cheer him up while you're working late. They get a little tipsy, one thing leads to another, and they end up having a quickie in the restroom of the bar.”

Harvey is stone faced. Donna grins.

“And that is why you want to ask Mike to marry you. He'll probably say yes right now. He has terrible taste in men. Which is rather unfortunate, seeing as how Louis has been eyeing him since day one and wouldn't mind a piece of - ”

“I get it, I get it. Everyone appreciates Mike more than me and I'm lucky to have him.”

“And?”

“And I'm going to ask him to marry me because you're more sensible than I am and you told me to.”

Donna sighs.

“And because I'm passionately in love with him,” Harvey says, rolling his eyes and smiling. Donna beams. They finish going over his schedule and she leaves, flouncing like she’s won something. Harvey rubs a particular spot on his forehead.

Goddammit.

Now he has to ask Elaine’s permission.


End file.
